Cambio de trabajo, cambio de planes
by Usagi.forever
Summary: Nunca pense que cambiar de trabajo, cambiaria por completo mis planes y le daria un nuevo rumbo a mi vida. Hoy tengo un nuevo trabajo, nuevo amor y nuevas metas.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Sábado 9:45 a.m. y yo sigo corriendo como desquiciada en mi casa, puedo ver como mis padres ruedan los ojos…. Si lo sé…. es tardísimo, a las 10:00 a.m. tengo una entrevista de trabajo importantísima y ya voy tarde, aun dudo si presentarme o no, pero me encantaría poder quedarme con el puesto.

Está decidido, voy a la entrevista, espero que este "pequeño retraso" no los desanime, son las 10:30 a.m.

**-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, vengo a una entrevista con el Sr. Mamoru Chiba.**

**-Buenos días Usagi, mi nombre es Beryl, Mamoru no se encuentra, tuvo que salir un momento, toma asiento para que lo esperes.**

Genial… el tipo no está, creo que no fue buena idea venir, seguramente se enojo por que llegué tarde y ahora me va a atender hasta que se le pegue la gana.

5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos… me voy, tengo que llegar a mi trabajo, al cual pensaba renunciar si me aceptaban en esta empresa, pero en vista del éxito no obtenido, me voy…

**-Hola chicas, estoy de vuelta.**

… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…por Dios, ¿quién será?, esta guapisimoooo….

**-Usagi, te presento a Mamoru Chiba, él es quien te va a entrevistar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**¡LO LOGRÉ! TENGO NUEVO TRABAJO**

Estoy feliz, acabo de salir de mi entrevista con Mamoru Chiba, quien por cierto será mi jefe a partir del día lunes, tengo nuevo trabajo, ahora me dirijo a mi actual trabajo para presentar mi renuncia, espero que me comprendan y no lo tomen a mal.

Para que entiendan un poco de lo que les estoy hablando, les resumiré un poco mi vida… me llamo Usagi Tsukino y actualmente tengo 25 años, los cuales recién cumplí el mes pasado, hace tres años que terminé la facultad, me gradué de la carrera de administración de empresas y me encuentro trabajando en una conocida cadena farmacéutica a la espera de una oportunidad laboral, la cual al parecer acaba de llegar. Vivo en familia, mamá, papá, mi hermano y mi pequeña hermana, tengo una relación de 7 años con Seiya mi novio y todo apunta a que algún día nos casaremos y tendremos una familia.

Hace una semana Seiya vio un anuncio en el diario, el cual solicitaban una persona para el área de Recursos Humanos de una empresa, la cual no tenía la mínima idea de que existía sin embargo el anuncio parecía publicado especialmente para mi pues yo cubría cada uno de los requisitos, aunque sinceramente no me llamó la atención y no pensaba postularme como candidata para la vacante, pero fue tanta la insistencia de Seiya que termine accediendo y enviado mi CV vía e-mail y vaya sorpresa, ese mismo día recibí una llamada en la cual me citaban a una primera entrevista. Asistí a esa primera entrevista y me atendió un Señor sumamente agradable de nombre Endimión Chields quien resultó ser Director General de la empresa Chields y Asociados, la cual se dedica a las bienes raíces. La entrevista resultó un éxito y me pidió asistir a una segunda entrevista para que el Gerente Mamoru Chiba me conociera y diera su visto bueno, nuevamente me presenté a esa entrevista y sorpresa…. El bendito Gerente tuvo que salir y no podía entrevistarme, razón por la cual me citarón en sábado a las 10:00 a.m. y pues bueno, el resto ya lo conocen…

**-Usagi, te presento a Mamoru Chiba, él es quien te va a entrevistar…**

**-Señorita Tsukino, ¿me acompaña?**

**-Sí, claro.**

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña oficina, Él va delante de mí, al llegar me pide tomar asiento frente a él, no puedo creer lo nerviosa que estoy, nunca antes había estado así de nerviosa en una entrevista, me siento torpe y estoy tratando de hablar lo más natural que puedo.

Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que pregunta y no sé qué es lo que le contestó, por Dios y quiero irme, quiero este trabajo, pero hoy especialmente no es mi mejor día, estoy sumamente nerviosa, no creo que mis respuestas logren quedarme con este puesto. Estoy contestando de manera autónoma, estoy distraída y no sé porque, espero poder retomar el hilo de la conversación.

**-Usagi, ¿así que tienes 24 años?**

**-Uh, no, tuve un pequeño olvido, no actualice mi edad, recién cumplí los 25 años.**

**-¿En verdad? Qué casualidad, yo también acabo de cumplir 25 años, los cumplí hace unos días.**

**-Yo los cumplí en junio, el 30 para ser exacta.**

**-Yo en Agosto, por lo visto eres mayo que yo.**

**-Así parece.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué día te puedes presentar a laborar?**

"Esperen, un momento, eso quiero decir que el puesto es mío… ¡si! Así se hace Usagi, yo nunca dude de ti, ah esperen, tengo que responderle, contesta, contesta, cerebro no te apagues, no en este momento."

-**El lunes, el mismo lunes puedo estar aquí para comenzar a trabajar.**

**-¿Segura? Tu CV dice que actualmente estas laborando, ¿no hay problema con eso Usagi?**

**-Por supuesto que no, hoy es mi último día de trabajo, de hecho tengo que presentarme a entregar los últimos pendientes.**

**-Excelente, entonces te veo el día lunes a las 8:00 a.m., ve con Beryl para que te de una lista de los documentos necesario y el día lunes te presentas con ella para firmar tu contrato, ella te dirá también las condiciones salariales con las que ingresaras.**

Así fue como obtuve mi nuevo empleo, a partir del día lunes me formo parte de Chields y Asociados, haciéndome cargo del departamento de Recursos Humanos, área que por cierto me encanta, creo que amaré este trabajo. Le marcaré a Seiya para darle la buena nueva, ¡que feliz soy!

**-¿Seiya? ¿Qué crees? El puesto es mío, voy a la oficina para hablar con la jefa y decirle que hoy es mi último día. Te marco más tarde, bye.**

Llego a la oficina y al parecer mi jefa aun no llega, bueno terminaré lo que tengo pendiente para entregarle lo mejor que se pueda.

Dos horas después…

Por fin llegó, ahora a decirle…

-**Karmesite, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?**

**-Desde luego Usagi, pasa. Dime, de que quieres hablar.**

**-Pues verá, usted sabe que yo entre a laborar aquí con la esperanza de encontrar una mejor oportunidad en poco tiempo, y que cuando la encontrara no la dejaría pasar, ¿cierto?**

**-Muy cierto Usagi, siempre lo he sabido, y también sé que esa oportunidad no tardará mucho, pues eres una gran profesionista.**

**-Gracias Karmesite, pues resulta que esa oportunidad se presentó de manera inesperada el día de hoy y me piden me presente el día lunes para empezar con todo y la verdad no quiero ni puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así, es el trabajo que siempre he esperado, así que hoy será el ultimo día que labore aquí, te dejaré una relación completa de los pendientes que pueda dejar y te haré entrega de mi departamento lo mejor posible y aunque ya no esté aquí, si más adelante surge alguna duda, ten por seguro que no dudare ni un momento en venir a ayudarte, además estaré disponible en el teléfono cuantas veces lo necesites.**

**-Usagi, ¿qué voy hacer contigo? Adelante, yo no te puedo retener, siempre he conocido tus aspiraciones y sé que has hecho tu trabajo muy bien, solo entrega lo que tengas que entregar y no hay ningún problema, si algún día necesitas regresar, adelante, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.**

**-Muchas gracias "jefa", ha sido un placer trabajar con usted.**

Listo, he cerrado este círculo, ahora a despedirme de mis compañeros. Bueno de los poco que vinieron hoy.

* * *

Bueno, por hoy es todo, espero verlos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo.

Besos!


End file.
